<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road to Hell Wasn't Paved in a Day (WORKING TITLE) by AuntOpossum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305846">The Road to Hell Wasn't Paved in a Day (WORKING TITLE)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntOpossum/pseuds/AuntOpossum'>AuntOpossum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'll update tags later once I write more I guess, Magic, Multi, Work In Progress, World of Warcraft - Freeform, time-travel, what else am I supposed to tag this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntOpossum/pseuds/AuntOpossum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 humans, 2 trolls, a tauren, a belf, and a nelf get sent back in time. It's like a long winded bad joke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Road to Hell Wasn't Paved in a Day (WORKING TITLE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OI! I'M WORKING OVER HERE! (work in progress. I typed just this part up on christmas eve. There will be more to come) THIS IS PLANNING ON BEING A BIG PROJECT SO IT WILL TAKE AWHILE TO GET GOING IM SORRY. I haven't written (and posted) in a WHILE!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember class, chapters 16 and 18 on the Great Stormwind Revolution will be on test! Don’t forget to submit your homework on the class website! Have a nice weekend! Oh. and Samantha Wulvensig? Please come to me as soon as you finish packing up.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You knew exactly what this is about, and you can already feel tears form in your eyes. With reluctance, you finish putting away your notes, and sling your backpack over one shoulder. Shuffling to the ever-imposing teacher’s desk, it seems as though you are an ant to a dragon with how it looms before you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y...you wanted to speak to me, Mrs. Mumrette?” You say, in a nervous voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Ms. Wulvensig. I want to know what’s going on. You stay engaged in the class. You do the assignments. I’ve heard from other teachers that you have no problems in their classes. So why have you consistently been doing poorly on the tests?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You look up at her with wide, watery eyes. Your ratty sneakers squeak on the freshly waxed tile floor. Mrs. Mumrette peers down her glasses at you as she waits for your answer. Neither of you speak as the broken, overhead clock ticks the seconds away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ms. Wulvensig?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mrs. Mumrette… I… I don’t know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’? That’s not a reasonable excuse for getting a failing grade on your exams. You do realize that you are heading towards after school detention and summer tutoring if this keeps up?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry. I just. I don’t know why, but I can never remember history. Science, math, and English, you can work your way through it or come up with your own solution, but History is just memorization without any practical use…. So I can’t study it easily. And when you word the questions differently than how I studied… well… I don’t know. I also can never remember names or dates, just general parts of the picture.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ms. Wulvensig… have you considered signing up for ou-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the teacher could finish her sentence, the door to the classroom bursts open, and tons of murlocks in different hats flood into the room. The loud speaker begins to play Brittonies Seers classic hit: Venom. The teacher gets up and breaks into a dance on top of her desk, and all the murlocks join in. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blearily, Sam blindly felt around for her phone. Turning off the alarm and sitting up, her vision swam and her head throbbed in time with her heart beat. The time read, ‘11:00am’, and she had 42 missed messages, and 10 unread emails since she last checked her notifications. Most of the messages were from different group chats that she skimmed, but one she took the time to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>